Baby Talk
by braceface freak
Summary: Sequel to 'Pink Ballerina Fairies'. More fluff from Ten, Rose and baby Eva. This time Rose is trying to make her daughter talk, but Eva isn't having any of it. What while the Doctor's baby's first word be?


**_Doctor Who is NOT mine, however much I pretend it is!_**

**_This is a sequel one-shot to 'Pink Ballerina Fairies' my Ten/Rose babyfic! Hope you like!_**

**_If you do REVIEW, the little button doesn't kill, honest!_**

Baby Talk

Bouncing gleefully on her mother's knee, Eva Susan Tyler giggled happily and clapped her hands together with excitement. She was the most beautiful, smiley baby the universe had ever seen; her enormous chocolate eyes were exact replicas of her fathers, while her mischievous ear to ear grin was a mirror image of her mothers.

Rose watched her precious baby, who was now nine months old, her hands poised in case Eva should fall from her lap.

Meanwhile, the Doctor bounded about the control room; hammer in hand, adjusting his ship with odd taps here and random whack there. He was in his element.

Turning her beaming, giggling daughter to face her, Rose's brown eyes met those of the little girl, and she stroked one of the brown curly tresses that had recently sprouted on Eva's head.

"Come on Eva, say mummy," she pleaded gently. Thick, black eyelashes batted innocently about those deep orbs, but the child only continued to smile cheekily and shake her head defiantly. Sighing Rise tried again, "Okay then, how about daddy," she paused then spelt out the word slowly, "Da-ddy." All Eva did was repeat her stubborn shake of her pretty face and laugh sweetly.

The Doctor's head popped up from behind a screen and he caught his daughter's firm refusal; he could not contain his chuckles. Frowning, his partner watched his hysterics with little hint of amusement.

"She's not going to do it," the Time Lord insisted, dropping his faithful tool and approaching his fantastic family. Crouching down on his haunches he tickled Eva and chorused, "Are you little one?" Rose stared into his soft eyes and gave him a disapproving scowl, before moving her gaze back to her baby girl,

"She's gonna have to speak at some point!"

"Course she will! She's my daughter after all!" The Doctor beamed at his soul-mate as she tittered, it sounded so splendid, like the most exquisite bird song ever heard. Quickly, before he could carry on she muttered,

"God she'll never shut-up!" in fake annoyance.

Suddenly the Doctor's face changed composition completely and became serious; it made Rose start. He traced spirals on Eva's chubby tummy with one hand and pulled nervously on his ear with the other,

"It's just," he paused, delaying his next words, fearing what may happen to his face if he spoke, "You're rather insulting her intelligence with al this mummy and daddy stuff." Moving his hands up to form a protective shield over his face, the Time Lord was shocked to discover his partner only retaliated with words, surprise written on her features.

"All parents do it," she retorted defensively and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a tight, protective hug, "She's a baby!" With a sigh that seemed both a little exasperated and relieved, he stood, then placed himself on the chair next to the two most treasured people in his universe; his Rose and their baby. Draping a lean arm over Rose's shoulder, he tugged her warm body towards his, resting his chin on her head as he said,

"Yeah. But she's part Gallifreyean, and we're more intellectually developed than humans, even as babies."

"Here it goes again. The whole humans are thick speech."

"Not thick; I mean look at Einstein, he was a genius even by my standards; just less developed." She huffed angrily but did not pull away from the comforting feel of his hot form; instead the Doctor moved slightly so he could meet her gaze. Eye contact was made and held unwaveringly, unspoken love poetry and devoted declarations passed in that intense exchange of looks. "And you're the cleverest human I've known my Rose." Suddenly, the Doctor bought his head down in a rapid swoop and seized her tender lips with his, allowing his tongue to dance with hers, savouring her safe, tireless taste, loving the soft, tepid feel of her against him. When the kiss had to be broken to allow the couple to breath, they sat facing each other with foreheads touching, lips only millimetres apart. Rose moved in again and bit down teasingly on his lip as she muttered huskily,

"Liar."

He grinned against her mouth and replied with perfect honesty,

"Never."

"Blazar."

In a flash the pair pulled apart roughly and stared down at their beaming baby daughter, who uttered a contented chuckle at the sight of her parents' expressions. Running his hands through his tangled, ruffled hair, the Doctor's surprise melted into absolute pride, and he said in a chuffed tone, with a grin and bright, gentle eyes creased at the corners,

"Well well little Eva. Found your tongue at last." The little person hid her head embarrassedly in her mummy's bosom, and Rose looked down at her, then back at her love with a look o unrivalled confusion,

"That wasn't a word. That was just baby gibberish." But she sounded anything but certain.

"You've confused your mummy at least," the proud father exclaimed and winked cheekily at his little one, who was now peering at him confidently and glowing with delight. "That's my girl!" He turned to the mother of his child, giving her a loving, amused smile that Rose thought a little patronising, "A blazer is an extreme quasar that's exceedingly energetic and emits jets of gamma rays and electromagnetic radiation."

Plucking Eva from her seat on Rose's lap he tickled her under her chin making her giggle adorably, "Nice choice of words little one." And then began to spin, dance and sway across the room lifting his daughter into the air and singing in a celebratory manner. Father and baby laughed and twirled, even the TARDIS joined in, humming along and flashing her lights on and off like a disco. "Who's daddy's clever girl?" The Doctor sniggered as the tint girl in his arms pointed to herself. She understood perfectly.

In the meantime Rose stared blankly into space, breathing deeply and appearing completely awestruck.

"My baby's a genius," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Approaching her, and finding her astounded state quite comical, the Time Lord only said,

"Correction. Our baby's a genius!"


End file.
